You belong to me
by Tychina
Summary: Um... I'm not really good at this. They were friends and at first Sora's love is unrequired but later it seems to have been required?


_Sora and Ven have been friends since first grade. They grew up together. But with Sora being the smart one and Ven being the 'dumb' one, they had to go another way when going to high school. Ven has a girlfriend, Xion, and Sora is single. He's been in love with Ven since long ago, but since Xion came in they spend less time together so Sora decided to take a boyfriend (actually for killing time). It's Riku. Sora has dates with Riku often, in opposition to Ven who has a date with Xion once every two weeks. Ven asks Sora to do something fun like going to the arcade very often, but Sora declines just as often as Ven asks Sora to come along._

_It's been two years since they did something fun together. Simply because Ven was busy with Xion whenever Sora had time and reversed. When Riku wasn't in the picture yet, Sora didn't visit Ven often because he was afraid he couldn't keep his feelings to hisself. Whenever he looked at Ven he was about to drawn in his eyes and thought about their happy memories together and when he was almost at the end of the memories, Xion came. So Sora didn't dare to come again. Some day Ven became to feel lonely. 'Why is Sora away this often?' He realized he couldn't think about anything else than Sora, Sora and Sora, so he decided to break up with Xion. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" "No, it's not you, it's me." He left Xion crying in her room and went to Sora's house._

"Hey Sora, wanna go to the playground?" "Sorry, I have a date with Riku. Maybe another time." Roxas sighed and said to his-self 'That's what you said last time and the time before last time as well'. Sora left. "I wonder if Ven ever realizes what I'm doing this for." And so he went to his date with Riku. "Riku!" "Hey, Sora! Did something happen? You're late." "Sorry, did you wait long?" He gives Riku a hug. "No, not at all. Let's go." First they went to a fair and Riku bought Sora some cotton candy. When Sora was done eating it the cotton candy was all over his face and Riku licked it from his face. Sora blushed. "Thanks" And he looked away. He felt like betraying Ven even tough they're not even together. 'Ven doesn't feel anything for me anyway. He's not even gay.' Then they went to the cinema. Sora chose the best title without considering it was actually a horror movie (Which Sora is afraid of). He only realized that when the movie started. "Don't worry, I'm with you." Riku said and Sora grabbed Riku's arm "Unh". When the movie ended Sora was all shaky. "Should I carry you?" "No, no, no... I'm fine." 'Riku's so handsome' he thought to his-self. Suddenly Sora felt something on his lips. It was Riku!

He tried to push Riku away, but he was too strong, then Ven appeared. "Don't touch him!" Riku recognized Ven's voice. "You don't have a say in this." Riku said with an angry face. "Sora... But Sora does! He doesn't like it. Right, Sora?" "Go on Riku, I'm all yours." And Sora leans his body to Riku's. 'Ven, why are you here? You don't even...' "What? I can't believe this. Why? I thought that..." Ven's expression turns upset. "Thought what?" Riku grabs Sora and goes on with kissing while Ven is pondering. 'I can't say it, can I? But if I don't, Riku will...' There's no time. Ven stops with pondering and yells: "I can't take it anymore!" And knocks down Riku. "Sora, you belong to me! And I, I belong to you!" Sora cries out of happiness. "Thank you, I wanted to hear that for so long." He ran into Ven's arms. "I love you." "I love you too, Sora."

[If you like happy endings, stop reading right now!]

When they were just about to kiss Riku regains his consciousness and knocked down, well, killed, Ven. "NO! Riku, why?!" Sora felt like he could cry a river. "Because you belong with me. I don't care how, but I'm gonna make you mine." "I'll never be yours! You're so mean! How could you kill him? Ven... I'd give everything to make you alive again. Everything..." A light appeared out of the nowhere. "Eh?" Sora's heart came out of his body and went to Ven's body. Riku looks surprised as well "What's happening?" Ven opens his eyes. "Sora?" he looked around. "Sora? Where are you?" Sora disappeared. "SORA!" "Don't worry Ven, I'm in your heart. I'll always be with you. My heart is with you." Ven cries in despair. "Will we meet again? I want to see you again. We still have to do so many things. Like going out, holding hands and... kissing." Ven blushed a little through his tears. "As long as you love me, we'll surely meet again someday." From that day on Ven waited for Sora day after day. But they never met again. "Sora... You liar."


End file.
